Bone implants are designed to help heal bone fractures and/or replace damaged tissue. Principles that guide bone implant design include anatomic reduction of fracture fragments, stable fixation to improve tissue healing, minimal procedural invasiveness to preserve local blood supply, and early and pain-free mobilization so that the patient can return to normal function as soon as possible. These principles have guided the development of many examples of bone implants, such as bone plates, intramedullary nails, vertebral implants, etc., as well as screws and or anchors configured to hold the bone implant in the desired position at the intended tissue site.